Katniss Changes
by Hungery Games
Summary: It begins when Katniss and Peeta are the only ones remaining and the rules are changed so there may only be one victor.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games

"Only one victor may be crowned."

Katniss stared at Peeta as she had many times before, but this time it was very different. He looked back at her and seemed hurt by the way she was looking at him, and at that moment he knew she wanted to win no matter what the cost. He ran. Peeta would never have the heart to harm Katniss but he knew -even from just a glimpse at her enraged eyes- that she would not be as kind as him. Katniss was still in a moment of shock, not able to move, nor think. Peeta was exhausted but he kept running until he was deep in the bushes. He knew it was a matter of time before he would be forced to make another encounter with Katniss which in his head could only end one way, with his death. Katniss felt numb. She limped slowly to find some shelter and was only greeted by the protection of the thick bush.

Katniss woke with a shiver in a cold sweat. Her body hurt from the cold, hard ground. The things that had happened days before were all blurred together and the only thing that stood clearly in her mind was the look Peeta had given her, that scared, shaken look. She could not let this stop her, Prim needed her more now than ever. "I need to see Prim" moaned Katniss out loud. As she started weeping she saw a little silver parcel floating seamlessly down from the sky, it was a gift from her sponsors. The parcel contained one thing, a picture of Prim looking hungry and alone.

Peeta saw a something moving through the trees. He followed it trying to get a better look. Then he saw her hair, it was Katniss. He realised how much he missed having her with him. As Katniss continued walking Peeta wondered how she made so little noise, she was silent. Then he saw her whole body flicker, it was not Katniss it was a hologram. Peeta looked around breathing hard, he knew the hologram would have lead him straight to the real Katniss or somewhere near her.

Katniss could hear footsteps, there was only one person it could be, Peeta. The footsteps were getting softer, She moved quietly grabbing her bow and she began climbing the nearest tree. Katniss' heart started beating faster and faster with each branch she climbed, then she saw him. In a moment her bow was drawn her arrow was dripping with the juice of the nightlock berries "A single drop from the berries can be fatal". She closed her eyes and let go.

The arrow struck hard with a loud thud. Katniss did not dare look at the damage she had caused to Peeta. Thoughts of Peeta ran through her mind all were warm, happy memories, nothing to justify the pain he was going through. Katniss waited and waited but heard no cannon sound, no ship to take Peeta away, no voice to congratulate her, just silence. She could imagine the pool of blood Peeta was lying in. Cold, red blood. She wished she had not done what she did. It was too much for Katniss she had to see him or what was left of him. The silence was broken by her scream.

Where Peeta should have been lying was nothing. No blood, no body, no trace that anything had been there except for one lonely arrow..Katniss examined the arrow, nothing. A hologram had taken the force of the arrow not Peeta. Katniss Could see the hologram faintly flickering in the distance. "Peeta!" she yelled "where are you!" There was a whisper "Don't hurt me" Peeta was to weak to shout. He had no means of gathering food and had not eaten for days. Katniss ran in search of Peeta. Then she spotted him slumped under a bush, he did not look well, there were dark patches under his eyes, his whole body seemed fragile, broken. Katniss slowly crept closer to him and whispered "we must not fall prey to the evil acts the Capitol has forced onto us, we must rebel and change the way the districts are treated!"


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta hurt all over. His body was bruised and cut. If Katniss was not with him he would not have lasted another day or even a matter of hours. "We must think of a way to defy the capitol" Katniss exclaimed. "But how? we haven't go the technology, the fire power or anything that could match their power!" Peeta seemed out of breath just from this one sentence. "We have numbers, 12 districts against the Capitol, now if we both make it out alive the people will have a new hope fueling the start of a revolution!" Peeta did not think it was possible. how could two people who are being monitored 24/7 get away with something like this.

"We must live." katniss whispered to herself. "What was that?" Peeta asked. "If we live for years

to come we are not listening to the capitol, other people will stop listening as well." katniss explained.

50 years later.

Peeta and Katniss were still waiting, waiting for something to change to know they had made a difference. They were old, too old to fight though Katniss could still hit a target 30 meters away with an arrow. Then there was a noise, a strange noise, they were no longer alone. Then Katniss saw it, the Mockingjay spread across the sky. It was a sign, her sign.

There was something missing. A noise. A noise that had been there, always there in the quiet hum of the force field that was enclosing them in the arena. It was gone, Katniss knew she was no longer bond to this place. A black dot appeared on the horizon. More and more came into sight. Peeta realised first "planes!" Katniss was staring blankly at the dots. She had been waiting for years and years, endless years for was all a wild blur to Katniss. People in white protective suits rushed to them. Then they were in a plane, then an armoured car, and then they were home. There were flags, many flags all with the same thing. The Mockingjay. It was over, they won.


End file.
